Sinna Stormforge
She is the midget of the group. With her loud voice and gruff personality, she can often come off as mean. If you don't want any in depth background info, I would avoid the sections; Her Actual Backstory and Her Family and Explanations because they hold a few key points of her backstory. Backstory Sinna grew up a lady within the courts of Mirabar. Despite her mothers efforts, she refused to be brought up as a proper lady, leaving a divide between the two. She began training along side her brothers in black smithing and the art of battle. Though she was good at black smithing, Sinna found her true talent in utilizing weapons and armor in battle. She began to train as an exquip mage. She spent years studying by herself, studying and creating. Her days were filled only by studying, training, and crafting. Her abilities paired with her brother's master craftsmanship was an amazing sight. They were their father's pride and joy. That all changed when their lord father decided to take them to court. Sinna thought this would be an opportunity to help the other lords bring safety and happiness to the people who they protected. She was severely disappointed. At the court, all she saw around her were lazy cowards, whose only interest was to send innocent citizens out to fight in their stupid wars. She was furious and called them out on their bullshit. Embarrassed and enraged, her father disowned her then and there, and she disowned him in turn. She left the upper tier of Mirabar and never looked back. Her Family and Explanations Barithin Stormforge Sinna's father and the lord of the Stormforge house, Barithin is a serious man who rarely shows his emotion and holds his family to the highest standard. He is a master black smith. When it came to parenting he wasn't the best, or the worst. He was tough and never showed the Stormforge siblings much love, accept when they made great works. This created a competitive nature between the siblings, ultimately leading to Sinna's learning of the arts of exquip. He never truly loved his wife Helena, instead marrying her for the connection between their families. Though he is so distant, his children hold him in the highest respect. It was a big blow to Sinna when he disowned her, leading to her drinking problem. Helena Stormforge A beautiful lady, which Sinna takes after. However, the two are polar opposites. Helena is proper and hates work of any kind, despite being a jeweler of the highest rank. She and Sinna loath each other, even resorting to sleeping on opposite side of the estate to avoid each other. When Sinna was young, her mother tried to teach her to be a lady, but Sinna quickly rejected her teaching. She married Barithin Stormforge for his title, despite there being no love in their relationship. Maybe this is why Sinna is so against loveless marriage. Dethel Stormforge He is a quiet and very kind man, taking after his father. He is the eldest of the Stormforge siblings and makes master works of armor. He is their father's favortie child, however he prefers the company of his siblings. Sinna believes him to be the only person in the world left who cares about her. She would never admit it, but she misses him dearly. Garis Stormforge Also a hot head, Garis is the youngest of the Stormforge siblings. He holds a great love for his family, and would do anything to be loved by his father. He shows a little animosity towards his siblings, as he sees them in the way of that goal, though deep down, he loves them. When Sinna was disowned, he was the first to join with his father in his decision. Sinna is still soar about that. He makes beautiful weapons, completely the other half of the black smith family. Meeting Cassius Sinna met Cassius in the shittiest most remote tavern in Mirabar. After loosing his family, Cassius went looking for answers about the outside world. After just loosing her family, Sinna was emotional and in a drunken stupor. She was ready to help, especially someone who also just lost his family as well. Since he needed a guide, Sinna was happy to help. Unlike other dwarves, she wasn't opposed to outsiders. He left after a while, inspiring Sinna to broaden her horizons, and every once in a while over the next three years, Sinna and Cassius would run into each other in a tavern or along the road. She didn't expect to be his guild mate. He also gave her one of her major face scars, leading to her respect and slight fear of him. The Fear of Water Not as much as a fear as it is the fear of dying. Sinna is a walking anchor, who knows that she will sink like a stone if she gets near bodies of water. Growing up in a city within a mountain, Sinna was never faced with large bodies of water. So she never needed to learn how to swim. However, there was an attempt to teach her long ago. It didn't end well, leading to one of her scars, and Sinna has never tried again since. Relationships The Group "Out of all the groups I could have been apart of, I was placed in the most dangerous group of them all. We have Orcus, Erathus, Manthar, AND Rakshasa, now, after our hides! Well...I guess it doesn't matter now. I expect the worst to come, from now on, and I am preparing to give my all to keep these idiots safe. Assholes. This is more than responsibility now. More than honor. Orcus is here, and all his evil is coming out to play. I really wanted to walk away. I wanted to leave. And I was. A big vacation to them. A set up to me. But how could I pass up a job. Good thing I took it too, or my 'vacation plans' would have a cart prepped to take me half way across the continent. That island, with those people. Actually being chosen for something... Maybe I'm more than just a free blacksmith to them. Well, it doesn't matter. If they're in this, so am I. The group is falling apart. I don't know how long we have been on this fucking island, but ever since Lexi went warlock, everyone has been on edge. And then there's what happened at the festival. What the fuck even HAPPENED at the festival? Everyone has lost sight of why we are here, even me. And now I went and made things worse, again. Mormesk is loose, our two strongest fighters are in some god-forsaken undead war, and we are one member down. Even if I was good at fixing shit like this, I don't know if I could. But one thing's for sure, we need to be a team again before we go back into the jungle. I'm not letting anyone else die. The group is changing, we have 2 new members already, and soon another will be joining us to take fill the hole Cassius left. Its only me and Leslie on the front lines now...I need to get stronger. For all of them." Cassius "We go back a bit. He's a strong guy, and i can respect that. He's been through a lot. Not that I am totally fond of the guy. We still have some scores to settle. However, I don't hate him, and that's more than I can say for any other bastard around. He made a stupid decision trying to help that man escape. He knew what he signed up for. That man was a murderer through and through...but Cassius did have a point. He lost everything. Just like me. And we cling to the few things we have. I can't blame him for that. I don't miss him... ''I tried. I was sure I fucked it up. But...Cassius still accepted me. I think. He called us a clan, which I still doubt is true, but its a nice sentiment. I didn't know I helped him. I didnt know I helped anyone. Maybe this whole friend thing isnt bad. Something is different with Cassius. He seems like...like something has snapped. Or changed at least. Whatever happened at that mountain did something to him. Or maybe I was just to busy wallowing in my own shit to notice my friend was going down a bad road. Whatever the reason, there's no fucking way I'm not going to intervene. Cassius was my best friend, and I will remember him always. I hope he has found peace, where ever his soul ended up. I wish I could have saved him. I was too slow. Too weak. I need to get better." Gixxle "That fucking guy. He thinks he's soooo cool with his magic and his sneakiness. Whatever. He's a mage and a damn good one, but he can be a fucking idiot sometimes. We have...come to have a small bond recently. You could almost call us Partners in Crime. He might actually have a brain in his skull. Where I failed to show restraint, he was there. Though I really don't care if I get reprimanded, at least the team didn't get punished as well. I never considered this guy my friend and even now, we are still not bonded, but we have stood by each other despite our differences. I can respect that at least. We might never understand each other... but I don't think that's important. I think he's my ally now? The whole warlock, Lexi thing made everything confusing. I guess that doesn't matter anymore though. Holy Hells! He's fucking alive! I swear he died in my arms, but NO! He's still kicking. And after reading his note...well I won't go into it. That's his privacy. I think it is safe to say we are friends now. And I dont think I have or will ever be happier to see a dragon. '' He brought me back from the brink, and just like I was there for him, he stayed by my side the whole time. He deserved the new rank. He's earned it. I am happy for him, and his people. I hope he has found some happiness too."'' Kharina "I knew something was off about her. I didn't expect demon blood though. Oh well, she is still as nice as she was before. I just know I have to keep an eye out now. Its the same as Lexi: I will protect my group. Kharina is very kind to me. I am surprised considering I haven't shown her the same kindness. I'd like to call us friends, but...it might be too early for that. I heard her voice from beyond the grave. Its strange not knowing the friends you have until you're...well...dead. I am worried for her though. The Rakshasa are back, and I think they will be bringing more than just jazz hands to the battlefield." Leslie "Leslie is...well he is the closest thing I have to a friend at the moment. A good guy, mostly. A light weight, which is fucking hilarious. One of the few people I can tolerate. I enjoy his company and ,sometimes, I really do need it. Being alone kinda takes a toll on you. Don't tell him I said that. His ego is big enough. It was my fault... I was surprised he didn't pass the ranking test. But I suppose it makes sense. I honestly thought only Cassius and I would be left in behind. We were the ones stuck in the past after all. Maybe I was wrong. But hopefully, with his new powers, he will grow." Lexicon "She has lost a lot. My anger towards her, again, seems useless. Grudges usually are anyways. I might have been angry, but that doesn't mean I care less about her. So I threatened to murder a member of Pale Tincture and will be reprimanded for it. So what? I protect my own, and that includes Lexi, Liar or not. '' ''She needs training. Something to fill the void, and who better to help than the least magical of us all? I'll teach what I know and what she's willing to learn. Well, she's dead. I won't say I'm sad, but I'm definitely not happy. It's weird to mourn someone you thought you hated...To be honest, I'm almost disappointed that she didn't go out in a bang. That's how I always saw it happening at least. I hope we all survive this so I can put her ashes to rest, properly." Ari "I am honestly, half worried that he will kill us all and then raise us...but I am also happy to have another wizard on board. Who would have thought that seeing deadly spells fly over one's head would be comforting." Vow "I dont have much to say on her yet. But I will be keeping an eye on her. I dont know if its the contracts, or the guard she has placed up, but she is giving me major Lexi vibes, which honestly is dangerous for her. Hopefully she'll let down those guards and let us help her with whatever is making her so guarded." Bonds Cassius Cia Dethel Gixxle Kharina Leslie Tomlin